SubNautica: The Unofficial Novel
by sheilacalhoun
Summary: Wasabi's adventure on planet 4546B written by me for fun. This is not the official script or novelization, this was just done for fun. Please read and give some feed back!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After 12 years of working with Alterra Corporation, Wasabi was finally assigned to one of the biggest pioneering missions: exploring the outer rims of space, specifically the Ariadne Arm, to find a suitable spot for their ninth warp gate. Being that he was one of the engineers in charge of constructing Alterra's pride and joy, the _Aurora_ , it only made sense to have him aboard the spacecraft in case anything went awry during the long voyage. The _Aurora_ is one of Alterra's largest spaceships and the ONLY ship that can travel such a long distance without having to dock for supplies along the way. Many high profile people would be aboard the voyage for many reasons. Most of them being business, some of them for appearances and others just because they want to flaunt around the fact that they have the credits to do so.

For Wasabi, this was his key ticket to becoming a higher level engineer for Alterra. Get on, keep everyone alive, set up the warp gate, come back all in one piece and grab that promotion. Plus, if he could impress the higher ups on this trip and get a few contacts he could really climb the ladder, and quickly. Piece of cake. Everything was going swimmingly until...

"Attention, hull failure imminent. All personnel abandon ship."

Wasabi was sprinting at full speed to the escape pod bay area. Up until just a few seconds ago, everything was going fine. Smooth "sailing," no issues, when suddenly there was a loud bang and the _Aurora_ started to turn belly up. People were running about, screaming and carrying on. Wasabi passed by a couple trying to carry all of their belongings they had brought with them to the escape pod bay. He shook his head and continued to sprint, breathing becoming labored. He slid on the titanium floor as he rounded the corner. Wasabi ripped open one of the pod doors and slid down the ladder, slamming himself down onto one of the pod's chairs, initiating the launch sequence. He didn't care if no one else had made it into the pod, all he cared about was making it out alive. Alterra would find him once he activated the emergency distress beacon.

"Launch in 3, 2, 1..."

The pod jettisoned itself into space, away from the _Aurora_. Wasabi was just in time to see the ship explode in a fiery ball. But he had not left quickly enough to escape the huge blast area. Something hit his pod and jarred the insides, causing a panel to break loose from the wall lining. The panel hit the ground and started to thrash around with the turbulence. It landed right in front of Wasabi and flew up right at his head.

"Oh shi-"

* * *

Hello all! I am back with a Subnautica fanfiction! I decided to make a written version of Subnautica since I have such a strong love for this game. Please excuse my errors and feel free to tell me some of your theories and such! Thanks a bunch for reading! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first thing he noticed was a loud ringing in his ears.

 _Oh my god my HEAD..._

Wasabi slowly stirred, grabbing his head.

 _Who's burning rubber... OH GOD_

He jolted up straight and saw the source of the smell. The life pod was on fire.

"..shit."

Wasabi pressed release on the pod chair, but it didn't release. He began frantically pounding the button with his fist until it finally lifted the restraint bar. He scrambled out of the seat and covered his face to protect himself from the smoke. He quickly scanned the life pod for a fire extinguisher until he found it and grabbed it off of the floor. Facing the fire he aimed and fired the extinguisher, vanquishing the fire. Once the fire was out, he let out a huge sigh of relief and slid down to the floor. His head was still pounding, and got worse as his adrenaline wore off. He was acutely aware of some blood trailing down his face.

 _... so what the hell just happened?_ _Okay, Wasab, take a deep breath. What did our emergency procedures class tell us... First we assess our bodily situation, then turn our PDA to emergency mode, sync our suits to the PDA, broadcast the emergency signal if it hasn't been already... Let's just start with turing the PDA on._

Wasabi took out his PDA, switching it to the emergency mode. It shut down, then started the emergency boot up sequence. It played the Alterra jingle before displaying a loading screen.

"Greetings, survivor. Great job not dying."

Wasabi rolled his eyes.

 _Good ol Jake and his sassy AI..._

"This PDA has now rebooted in emergency mode with one directive: to keep you alive on an alien world."

"To assist you in further survival in emergency situations, you have been issued this personal data assistant. The interface visible now will organize your inventory, display currently available construction blueprints, and holds other valuable information. Please take a moment to familiarize yourself with it."

The PDA finished booting up and showed an array of different icons, one of which would help take inventory of his storage cube. The storage cube was made about 30 years ago, and was a huge success selling. The storage cube can store things inside of it, shrinking them down to a very small and storable size that can fit in your pocket. No more need for purses. Wasabi looked at the fire extinguisher in his hand and decided to save it for later, just in case anything decided to spontaneously combust. Wasabi tapped on the different icons, looking about at the different schematics, informative data and more while the PDA finished connecting his vitals, the life pod systems and began to assess the current situation.

"The _Aurora_ has suffered catastrophic hull failure. Cause: Unknown. Zero human life signs detected in 100m range."

 _Oh great._ He thought. _Just what I needed._

"Herra, how long has it been since we've touched down?"

The PDA chirped.

"It has been 3 hours since planetfall."

Wasabi sighed. He stood up and turned on the HUD of his suit. As it booted up, his vitals and depth meter appeared in the corners of his vision.

 _Just like a video game... I was really hoping I would never have to use this. I am going to have one huge, killer headache soon._

"Self assessment: you have suffered minor head trauma. This is considered an optimal outcome."

He then began to root around in the life pod to see what was in the storage cubes. He opened the biggest locker first, finding inside of it two flares, two nutrient blocks, and two bottles of water. He took out one of each, leaving the others for later when he needed them most.

"Guess it's time to see what our situation is."

Wasabi started to climb the ladder up and slowly opened the hatch, and muttered out some startled words when he saw a bird like alien sitting on top of the life pod. It flew away when he popped out of the hole. He was greeted with one of his worst nightmares.

A full on water planet, with the _Aurora_ in the distance, engines ripped apart and on fire.

"... well fuck."

* * *

Hello again! It was somewhere in the files someone saw that the player model was named Wasabi 1 so thats why I went with Wasabi as his name. I am mixing in the older and newest versions of the game together! Please leave a like and comment if you see anything that needs to be fixed or just say hello!


End file.
